


Nightmare

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week (May 18 - May 24) [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'That wasn’t real', a voice said inside his head; it was when he realized he had just had a nightmare." (Eremin Week, day five - Heroes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

Armin woke up sweating and breathing hard; he noticed after a few seconds that there were tears running down his cheeks and he was feeling awful, his chest tightening and the greatest fear he had ever felt. “That wasn’t real”, a voice said inside his head; it was when he realized he had just had a nightmare.

He looked around and saw a few rays of sunlight coming through the cracks of his window. The clock beside his bed said it was a little past 6 am. He looked at his bed and wished he wasn’t alone in it. Armin wiped his tears and grabbed his cell phone. He knew Eren hated waking up early, but he needed to call him, to make sure it was all a dream. He knew that what happened in his nightmare wasn’t truth, how could that be, anyway? He also knew Eren was okay and alive, as it should be, but he needed to listen to his voice. Only the mere thought of his boyfriend’s death could bring him to tears. _I didn’t know I was this sentimental._

 

“Armin? Did something happen?” Eren’s voice was desperate.

“Eren.” Armin’s body relaxed by hearing his boyfriend’s voice in the other side of the line, but then he realized he probably had scared Eren by calling so early in the morning. “No. It’s just… I…”

“Don’t scare me like that!” Eren sighed heavily. “Do you know what time is it? When I realized my phone was ringing and I saw it was you calling…”

 _Great, I made him mad. I’m so selfish…_ “I’m sorry. I know, I shouldn’t call in such hours, but…” Armin couldn’t help it. He was crying again.

“Armin, shit, sorry, I’m not mad at you, please…”

“ _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t have called, but I needed to hear your voice, I…”

“What happened?” Eren’s voice was calmer now. He wasn’t mad, that was good.

Armin wiped his tears. “It’s silly, you’ll laugh at me. Or get mad.”

“I won’t laugh nor get mad. You’re crying over the phone, how could I?”

“Okay.” Armin believed him. “I had a nightmare.”

“A nightmare?”

“I know I’m not a kid anymore, I’m so dumb, but…You died in it, I couldn’t help it, I needed to hear your voice.”

“Oh.” He kept quiet for a few seconds. “Armin, I’m right here, you know. Whenever you need, I’ll always be here. No matter what time you call, I’ll always answer, okay? Please, don’t cry over such things. I’m here.”

“Okay. I’m better now.” Armin sniffed and then smiled. Eren was always so sweet in his own way… “Hey, may I tell what my nightmare was like?”

“Yeah. I’m listening”

“There was this giant creature, it was bizarre, it looked like a human, but it was ten, fifteen times our size. I was going to be eaten by it, but you came somehow and took me out of the giant’s mouth, but… it ate you instead. Then I woke up.”

“Wow, that was one bizarre dream.”

“Yeah, it was!” They were laughing a little now. Armin sniffed again. “And I felt like you had really died, like I didn’t have a life anymore. I woke up crying and there was this deep sadness and I was so afraid you weren’t there anymore… I needed to know you were still there.” Armin was feeling so silly, but he was glad he was talking to Eren and that he was taking him seriously. He loved him because of those little things, because he listened to him, because he always tried to understand his feelings.

“I’m here, babe.”

“I know you are.”

“Next time I see you, I’m going to hold you so tight you’ll want me to go away.”

Armin laughed. _Idiot._ “Don’t even joke with it. I never want you to go away.”

           

The two could only meet in the next day. When Armin opened the door, Eren held him so tight he couldn’t breathe. He always did as he said he would, after all. Armin tried to absorb his presence as much as he could: he touched his back, his waist, grabbed his arms, his hair, smelt him, buried his face on his chest and let the warm temperature of his skin melt his own. Armin didn’t care if he seemed desperate, Eren would never complain about that.

 

“Hey, Armin.”

“What?”

“I was thinking… If you dreamt something like that the other night, me saving you, it must mean you think of me as someone who can save you, so, I’m like your hero, right?”

“Hey, Eren!” Armin laughed. _Such a dork._ They looked in each other’s eyes and they knew that they belonged there, together. “Yes, you’re my hero. Just don’t go and die, please.”

“I won’t, I won’t.”

 

Armin touched Eren’s face, carefully looking at each part of it. _I love him so much._ He brought his own face closer and gently kissed Eren’s lips, trying to convey the feelings that were burning in his chest. He grabbed his hair and deepened the kiss. Yes, Eren was his hero, his all; he was sure he would always be there, that was all Armin needed to know.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, for this one, I decided to do a little thing mentioning canon. I just love those two on canon, I can't help it.


End file.
